Eternity
by DelenaLoveSalvatore
Summary: A Klaroline oneshot! Klaus takes Caroline to Rome, and... Well, if you want to know more, you have to read it.


Klaus had kept his promise. He had taken her to Rome, the city which connected the history and the modern. And somehow it fitted to them. If you saw it like this Klaus was the history, and she was the modern.

Furthermore Rome was called the The Eternal City. Eternal. Yes, that fitted too, at least they were vampires.

Caroline still could hardly believe that Klaus and she were a couple.

Since Esther's death, everything was perfect. There were no problems, and she hoped it would last. There were no clouds in the sky, neither metaphorically spoken nor in the real sky of Rome. In fact, quite the opposite. The weather sorted perfectly to her feelings. The sun shone warmly from the blue sky.

Rom was fascinating. Just in the Vatican Museums there were tons of art to admire. Not to mention the Capitoline Museums. Furthermore Klaus had shown her art collections and art exhibitions in Palazzo Barberini, in Villa Giulia and in Galleria Borghese.

To see everything you'd need ages. Luckily they had all the time in the world. Caroline had thrown a coin into the Trevi Fountain. She really liked that fountain. Klaus had only shaken his head laughing. How she loved his laugh. Sure she was also well aware of the fact that the return to Rome didn't depend on a coin. Nevertheless, it was a must-do, at least in her opinion. But Klaus was of course much older than the fountain and the tradition together. This city had this very special atmosphere both by day and especially by night, no matter where you were, whether at the Colosseum, at the Spanish Steps or at the Tiber. And to be here with Klaus…

On this day they had been to Tivoli. To be more exact at the park of Villa d'Este which was famous for its trick fountains. Klaus had drawn her there. Where he had stressed that nothing in the park would come close to the beauty of Caroline. She had laughingly rolled her eyes, but had felt flattered.

Right now Caroline was getting ready for the evening. Klaus had not given away where they were going to go. It would be a surprise, he said.

She had decided for a simple, but nevertheless - or perhaps therefore- chic dress. Her hair was just falling into open light curls.

She was wondering what Klaus has had planned. She was very curious, somehow excited.

A glance out of the window revealed that it was already dark outside. Whether Klaus was already waiting? Since they had come back from Tivoli in the late afternoon, she had not seen him, because he was "preparing something".

It was time. After a last look in the mirror, she left the room.

"Caroline! You look beautiful", Klaus welcomed her. She smiled. "Thank you! But don't you want to tell me where we are going to?"

Klaus smirked. "You know I want to surprise you. You will see it soon. But let's say it's some kind of …walk."

The two stepped out of the hotel whose location was hard to surpass. Together they walked through the narrow streets of Rome. There was not a soul to be seen, not even when they came near the Trevi Fountain where it normally was teeming with people.

How could that be? Did Klaus help make it happen?

And then she thought she was dreaming. It was just wonderfully beautiful. Now they were at the Trevi Fountain. Candles stood everywhere and created a romantic atmosphere. As well there were rose petals. A sea of roses.

On the marble edge of the fountain roses and candles always alternated. Even on the surface of the water rose petals and floating candles floated. It was just breathtaking.

She looked at Klaus completely speechless.

Klaus suddenly knelt to the ground. He pulled out a small black velvet box, and when he opened it, a beautiful ring appeared.

"Caroline! I love you! You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. You're funny, brave and smart. You're perfect – just the way you are. I want to be together with you always and forever, for all eternity. Caroline, would you be my wife?"

She was so touched that she had tearful eyes. "Yes! Yes, I will!" Gently he put the ring on her finger. Then they kissed.

Caroline could hardly believe it. To her it felt like a dream, like a fairytale. She would marry Klaus. They would be together forever. For all eternity.


End file.
